Te encontraré
by Ran-Harada
Summary: Ran se va de casa. Conan lee su diario en el que dice que algun dia marchará. Para colmo...Heiji Tambien ha desaparecido...


**N/A Wola! Aquí os dejo con mi primer fic de mi serie preferida!Bueno la verdad es que este fic lo tengo hecho desde hace dos años… Besos**

**Me buscarás? _Punto de vista Conan_**

_Bueno…un dia más dentro de este cuerpo…ya llevo dos años igual…malditos…maldita organización…maldita curiosidad!...A decir verdad en este cuerpo no se está tan mal…he pasado de vivir solo en mi casa…a vivir con Ran, estar casi todo el día con Ran y hasta llegar a bañarme con Ran… pero ella, ella cada dia está sufriendo más…Odio cuando la veo llorar, me doy asco a mi mismo… Pero como no…hoy otro dia como muchos otros atrás…Cuando me dirija a la cocina la veré, con esa sonrisa falsa de cada día, con las ojeras que intenta disimular con ese anti-ojeras tan caro que no sirve para nada, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado…Por que no puedo decirte la verdad? Por que no decirte que no llores mas por mi, si estoy a tu lado? Pueden haber muchas respuestas…pero la unica verdadera es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo que me quiten a lo que más quiero, tengo miedo que te lleven lejos de mi y te hagan daño…si…soy un cobarde…pero no me duele admitirlo, porque soy un cobarde por la chica a la que amo._

-Buenos dias…_Digo con la misma naturalidad de siempre…pero para mi sorpresa no estas en la cocina… _

_Donde te has metido? Aun no has despertado? Imposible, he oido la ducha esta mañana…y tu padre…tu padre no lo es…se oye roncar desde aquí._

_Me dirijo hasta tu habitación, espero no verte viendo la misma fotografia que miras cada noche, pero tampoco estas…Te has ido ya? Pero hoy es domingo… Me giro y veo tu diario encima de la cama…no debería…pero me muero por leerlo… me perdonarás?_

_Empiezo a leerlo…en casi todas pone dos lineas y basta… siempre la misma frase… "Aun no ha vuelto, hoy ni siquiera ha llamado…donde se ha metido? Le echo _

_contestar… en la parte de ayer parece que hay mucho escrito…bueno almenos no es lo mismo…lo empiezo a leer, hay partes borrosas…seguro que lloraste mientras lo escribias…el rostro se me ensombrecé, no puedo crrer lo que pone aquí, más bien no lo entiendo…lo leo todo desde el principio…dice asi…_

"_Hoy, 20 de julio aun no ha vuelto, ni siquiera ha llamado…donde se ha metido? Le echo muchísimo de menos…tardará mucho en volver…? No aguanto más...No se que puedo hacer…este dolor me invade todo el cuerpo… solo quiero volver a verle…me da igual como esté o con quien…solo quiero saber que está bien… Lleva mas de 2 semanas sin llamar…es inaguantable…no puedo más… duele… me duele el corazón…quiero saber donde está…si tuviera una minima pista iria a por el…lo unico que sé es que no aguanto un día más sin hablarle…ojalá pudiera verle…que olvidará los casos por un día y pudieramos hablar... no quiero discutir… me diga lo que me diga yo seré feliz…quiero volver a escuchar sus historias de Sherlock Colmes… sus misteriosos casos…quiero volverle a tener a mi lado…SHINICHI VUELVE! Quiero huir! Marcharé de aquí! Bien lejos…no se donde ni cuando pero marchare"_

_No me lo puedo creer…se ha marchado… se ha ido… no volveré a verla más? Lo peor…y si le pasa algo? Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo se sentía ella, yo me marché, bueno siempre seguí a su lado pero para ella que no lo sabía me había marchado._

_Donde puede haber ido? Haber…piensa…piensa…necesito ayuda! Podría decírselo a Kogoro…pero entonces él que haría? Nada…solo lloraría diciendo "Mi hijita…mi hijita…maldito Kudo!" podría decírselo a Agasa…como me ayudaría? No tiene inventos para volver atrás… si hablara con Sonoko o Kazuha… ellas son sus amigas…alo mejor podrían saber donde está… y si mal no recuerdo…Kazuha llegó ayer a Tokio para una boda o algo así…_

_He de encontrar su número…haber busca…busca…busca… Toyama…Toyama…NO SALE! Haber…tranquilidad… Kazuha…Kazuha… AQUÍ… empiezo a marcar el numero… 636…_Sí…

-Hola está Kazuha? Sí, gracias… Kazuha! Soy Conan necesito quedar contigo lo antes posible… si…si…ehem… que te parece en mi casa… no! No! Me refiero a la casa de Shinichi…si…la residencia Kudo…muy bien…a las 5…ok! Hasta luego!

_Bufff…una menos... ahora el de Suzuki…aver…Sonoko…Sono…Lo encontre! Mierda…si la llamo con voz de Conan pasará de mi… ella nunca me ha hecho caso… Lo tengo!_

-Sonoko?... Si soy yo…necesito quedar contigo…no, nada raro… quedamos en la cafeteria y luego ya nos dirigiremos hacia otro lugar…a las 5 menos cuarto? Vale venga hasta luego…

_Espero que haya colado… Ahora solo falta hablar con…_

-Buenos días Conan…has visto a Ran? _Me dijo Kogoro con la cara de dormido…será caradura! Son casí las dos de la tarde y aún está medio dormido!_

-Hola tío Kogoro…mm sí! Si que la vi.! Ha quedado…ha dicho que pidamos comida para llevar a casa…

-Ah! Y con quien ha quedado? No será con ese amiguito suyo con aires de detective?

-_Aires de detective los tendrás tu majo! _Mmm no sé…no me ha dicho con quien había quedado…me parece que habrá quedado con su amiga de Osaka que vino para una boda…

-Ah! Entonces el chico de Osaka también estará aquí no?

-_Claro Hattori…_Gracias Kogoro

-TSK!

_Llame como un loco a Hattori unas veinte veces…pero ninguna me descolgaba el teléfono…debería estar en algún caso…maldito Hattori…por una vez que lo necesito…_

_Las horas pasaban lentas…solo queria volver a verte Ran…por fin! Las cuatro y media…Sali hacia la cafetería con la que había quedado con Sonoko…hacia mucho calor…pero yo sentía frió… el frío se estaba apoderando de mi interior… y allí estaba Sonoko…me acerco a ella…_

-Hola Sonoko!

-Hola Conan…lo siento pero he quedado con Ran. _Me dijo mirando por todos lados para ver si llegaba Ran_

-No, en realidad has quedado conmigo, tengo que hablarte sobre Ran.

-Pero…que dices? Ran me ha llamado con su propia voz…

-No..te he llamado yo con esto. _Le enseño la pajarita y le pongo el número de Ran. _

Veeees…

-Co…como has hecho eso?

-Vamos, hemos quedado con Kazuha en mi…quiero decir en casa de Shinichi…

_Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa…por el camino Sonoko no dejaba de mirarme con cara extraña… Por fin llegamos, al mismo que se veía una sombra a lo lejos en dirección a mi casa…seguro que sería…_

-Ya he llegado

-Gracias por venir Kazuha-chan!

_Cuando entramos les serví un refresco y nos sentamos en la sala de estar. Allí empezó mi interrogatorio_

-Os he traído aquí por si me podríais decir donde está Ran…Hoy se ha marchado y aun no ha vuelto…

-Puede que haya salido con algún chico…_Dijo Sonoko con cara de perversa…_Jejeje está Ran…

-No creo, si hubiera algún chico lo habría dicho. _Dije yo muy serio._

-A no ser que no nos pudiera decir con quien…hace días que la veo que llama mucho por teléfono _Repitio Sonoko_

-Pero…Ran está enamorada de Shinichi, no? _Dijo con inocencia Kazuha._

-Yo no lo creo así, tu imaginate que el chico del que estas enamorada se marcha, que no lo ves durante dos años, que apenas te llama, y apenas sabes nada de él… Podrías continuar enamorada de él? Y aparte sabiendo que es un chico popular y famoso l que las chicas se mueren por estar con el..._ Chas… eso me dolió…claro ella no sabe lo que es estar enamorada…Kazuha seguro que me defiende…_

-Pues mirandolo así…no…no podría estar enamorada de él._ Au! Eso aún me dolió más… y si es verdad que Ran ya no me quiere… _

-Yo creo que Ran está con algún chico…al que conocemos…y que por eso no nos lo ha dicho… _Dijo Sonoko sin quedarse corta ni perezosa…_

-No…no puede ser…

-Que pasa Kazuha?

-Heiji…Heiji se ha ido esta mañana y aún no había vuelto…

-A QUE HORA? _Pregunté gritando_

-Ha salido hacia las 10…

-QUEEE? COMO RAN!

-Ayer… ayer Heiji vino empapado de la lluvia y…

FLASHBACK

-Hola Heiji!

-Hola…

-Donde has estado?

-He estado en el parque pero me ha enganchado la lluvia…Buenas noches me voy a dormir.

-Has estado en el parque tu solo?

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! NO TE INCUMBE CON QUIEN ESTE!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Estuvo en el parque hasta llegada la noche…

-RAN TAMBIÉN ESTUVO AYER EN EL PARQUE…

_Mierda…no puede ser! Hattori es mi amigo…no se iría con Ran…el sabe que la quiero… _

VAMOS A BUSCARLES…

-A quienes?

-A RAN Y A HATTORI!

-Conan…quien eres en realidad? Un niño pequeño no se pondría celoso…

-SOY SHINICHI KUDO!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? _Exclamaron Sonoko y Kazuha… Uy! Creo que me he ido de la lengua_

**N/A Weeeeeeenass! Ya lo se el fic está muy mal…pero mira para tener alguno publicado… aver para la gente odio el HATTORI-RAN! En ningun momento ha aparecido Heiji x Ran ni Ran x Heiji… esto son suposiciones de los otros… o no?**

**No se…todoen el siguiente capitulo…la verdad es que lo deje aquí hace dos años pero si recibo 3 reviews estoy dispuesta a publicar una segunda parte!**

**Necesito 3 reviews!**

**Midori-Kasugano**


End file.
